Caspian
The Master Thief :"A master thief who always steals the spotlight first!" ''-Mallhalla purchase description'' Caspian is a trickster-thief Legend featuring the Katars and Gauntlets as his weapons. He brings years of experience in trickery, illusions and evading capture to add a mixture of deception and showmanship to the grand tournament. As the story goes... :"I give up, how did you steal the Queen's necklace?" ''-an English detective '' The Mad King of Batavia was a demanding father, and his lunacy honed his son into the greatest thief ever known. "Steal me the Royal Sceptre of Hamburg, the nose of the Sphinx, and the beard of the emperor of China!" his father would rave, and Caspian would deliver them all. But his father's rule descended from capricious to diabolical, and when the Order of the Exalted Lion stepped in, the young prince quietly vanished. On his own, The Great Caspian's showmanship and thirst for danger only grew. His theatrical heists left his targets applauding more often than calling the police. He replaced the Mona Lisa with a portrait of himself with an enigmatic smile. He stole the Crown Jewels of Britain with one hand actually tied behind is back. Citizens of Kiev woke up one morning to fin he had somehow stolen their entire city and was now, in every legal way, their Mayor. Emboldened by cheers of the people, Caspian stepped up his game. He won the Battle of Trafalgar disguised as Admiral Nelson. He won the Kentucky Derby disguised as a horse. He decided to take some time for himself, and August 32nd was never seen again. In Valhalla he has not slowed his larcenous ways. He disguised himself as Vraxx for an entire tournament - a tournament Vraxx was in. He stole Thatch's beard and replaced it with bees. He stole Cross' coin and quickly gave it back. None doubt that the Grand Tournament is his stage now, and he's here to give them a show. Mr. Holmes, I left all the clues you could possibly need. – Caspian Appearance Caspian's outfit fits his flamboyant persona: A long-sleeved shirt with a frilly collar and rolled-up sleeves under a sleeveless, black tailcoat, its pocket adorned with his trademark rose. Grey dress pants are held up by an utility belt with a small pocket in front of it, and two tiny bombs decorated with starts on the side, also wearing boots and gloves of a darker tone of gray. To conceal his identity, Caspian wears a dark domino mask. He combs most of his ginger hair backward, with two locks hanging in front of him, and some others with a cream tone. He wears a continual smug grin, knowing his skills are enough to keep up with the rest of the roster. Strategy Despite his exclusively close-range moveset, Caspian's tricks-up-his-sleeve signatures grants him a lot of versatility and a significant amount of long range. He katars signatures in particular make him a powerful ally in 2v2 battles, capable of inserting himself into altercations from a distance with minimal risk to himself. Solo, all of his signatures are powerful zoning tools, allowing you to catch opponents expecting a close-range fighter off-guard. Press the attack with his light kit, then surprise them with a signature when your opponent tries to back away, or maneuver around you! Skins Expand to show Legend skins CASPIAN_Fortune_Hunter_Caspian_Classic_Colors.png|'Fortune Hunter Caspian' Moves silently, hides in shadows, backstabs - all the classics. CASPIAN_Nightcap_Caspian_Classic_Colors.png|'Nightcap Caspian' Bombs, blades, and chaos! CASPIAN_All_City_Caspian_Classic_Colors.png|'All City Caspian' Sneaky enough to tag Wall Street in broad daylight. NA.png|'Harlequin Caspian' They say his blades are even sharper than his tongue. Plague_Knight_Caspian.png|'Plague Knight' The bomb is mightier than the sword. Shovel Knight crossover This Skin Includes: Signature FX Swaps Legend Name and Icon Swaps Custom Lock-In Animation Two Weapon Skins CASPIAN_Aces_High_Caspian_Classic_Colors.png|'Aces High Caspian' Outlaw Chest CASPIAN_Immortal_Caspian_Classic_Colors.png|'Immortal Caspian' When you're a vampire thief, the stakes are always high. Brawlhalloween Event Exclusive Colors Trivia * Caspian's weapons are the Sleight of Hand (Gauntlets) and the Showman's Daggers (Katars). * Caspian's bot name is Caspiandroid. * His design is strongly reminiscent of 'Billy Rocks', also an Asian(Korean) who good command of knives from Hollywood film 'The Magnificent Seven'. * According to the lore, Diana is the one who turned Caspian into a orphan since she's the one who killed the his father, the Mad King of Batavia. * According to the quotes in his bio, Caspian outsmarted one of the smartest, successful, and famous detective of all time, Sherlock Holmes. Gallery CaspianSplash.png|Official art by theOddling. Category:Legends Category:Gauntlets Category:Katars